<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Verses Hyrule by fellowdoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339078">Life Verses Hyrule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowdoe/pseuds/fellowdoe'>fellowdoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, No Plot/Plotless, Uhm, actually yeah just skip over this, and- theres the flight range, i dont know how to describe it, im trying, link is naturally gifted, no sex tho, not rlly, ocarina, practice, that's so sad ik, there's. nothing, theres an ocarina, theres not rlly much tbh, they practice yes that, to explain but tbh you might not even want to read this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowdoe/pseuds/fellowdoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Revali, being a Rito, never really cared for anything else. When will he start?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Verses Hyrule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Revali, being a Rito, never quite cared for anything else. <br/>
His life was set in Rito village, so the thought of going anywhere else never struck him. His home remained under the blue skies and Vah Medoh's shadows. They remained in the next-to-nothing cold, and the Flight Range. They remained where Revali could see the view and board his divine beast. So why, might he ever go anywhere else?<br/>
There was no reason to. <br/>
Because of this, Revali never learned of any other cultures. <em>Sure, </em>he knew they were <em>there</em>, but he never cared for them.<br/>
So imagine his surprise to see Zelda flailing in some sort of way to music he'd never heard before. Link was playing the music from something Revali had seen before, he wondered what the name was... did it start with an O? Possibly. Deciding to not focus on the instrument, he looks at the two Hylians.<br/>
If he were to be completely honest, his first thought was that they looked ridiculous. His second thought, however, was one that centered on the knight, and not something he would like to repeat.<br/>
"What in Goddesses name are you two <em>doing</em>?"<br/>
Both Zelda and Link stopped, Zelda's eyes holding a curiosity that Revali has never seen before, "Do Rito not dance? I thought on Rito holidays.. I should know this by now.." Continuing to murmur, Revali just stared.<br/>
"Princess, how in the world is that dancing? Pardon me for being so blunt, but that looked like a bird trying to fly for the first time."<br/>
Face burning, Zelda's gaze was snatched up as the curiosity in her eyes dimmed. "Well <em>excuse me</em>, I do have more important things to do other than take dance lessons. How might you dance?"<br/>
Shaking his head, Revali stood up taller. "I don't dance. I also have more to do. But I, at least, understand that dancing is not something I'm good at. Hence why I don't subject others to it."<br/>
The princess only shook her head, dusting off her clothes. "It was only for a moment, so you must not worry. I certainly do not expect to do this again soon."<br/>
Underneath the pride, Revali felt a burn in his chest - guilt, perhaps? Nonetheless, he cleared it away with a grunt. "When do you leave?" Thinking a bit afterwards, he noticed he sounded rude, but his pride quickly tossed the idea away. Why should he care? There were more things to worry about, no point in hoping he didn't hurt the princess' <em>feelings</em>.<br/>
The princess only hummed, not seeming affected by the tone of his question. "Well I am to leave to go to the springtomorrow.<em> Alone</em>. Father said it could help with my powers. Link will be accompanying me the way there, and then he will leave. When I am ready to go, he'll know and come with me back down. We will then stay the rest of that night and leave at dawn."<br/>
Cursing inwardly, Revali shuffled only slightly. To deal with the pokey-eared knight was to watch a wall. Not amusing, nor entertaining in the slightest. Sighing, he nodded. "I suppose. That will be no problem."<br/>
The princess nodded, giving him a stern look. "Good, it shouldn't."<br/>
Revali squawked inwardly, feeling her piercing gaze. Maybe it was not the right thing to say. Nonetheless, he kept his stance. "You will be staying at the Inn, I presume?"<br/>
"Yes, although Link was hoping he could train at the Flight Range. I trust that there will be no problem with that, either?"</p><p>
  <em>Not with you looking at me like that, course.</em>
</p><p>If Revali could glare back, he would.<br/>
"Of course not." Wondering only for a moment if they could hear the strain in his voice, he stalked off to the Flight Range. Only so much time until it's occupied.</p><p>---</p><p>Link did end up coming. It was around noon, when the air had less of a bite.<br/>
It was only when Revali had stopped shooting that he noticed link standing in the doorway. "Holy- For gods' sake Link, do you know how to not sneak up on people? Or is that just your job as the official shadow?"<br/>
Link says nothing.<br/>
Clicking his beak, Revali only shakes his head and gestures toward the updraft. "Well if you want to practice, who am I to stop you?" With a huff, he goes back inside to sit down, preferring to ignore Link as he jumps off the platform.<br/>
Of course, it was only because Revali couldn't bear to see how terrible Link could be at it.<br/>
Obviously.<br/>
"My my, the princess's shadow doesn't even know how to hold a bow properly." It was a murmur, but apparently Hylians have a better hearing than he thought. Raising an eyebrow, Link stepped forward and looked at his hand on the grip.<br/>
It was probably the most emotion Revali has ever seen from him. Sighing, he got up and fixed his stance and hold, promptly telling him to try again. This time, he watches openly next to the doorway. Link does better, but he supposes it's only expected from somebody that isn't a Rito, much less <em>Revali</em>.</p><p>When the Hylian comes back down from the updraft, he keep looking at his fingers, stretching and positioning them over the bow. <br/>
<em>At least he's trying,</em> Revali muses.<br/>
Thinking about it, Revali saw Link do the same thing to the ocarina after he played it. But instead of learning, it was more like him playing another tune without the sound.<br/>
It's only then that Revali realizes. <br/>
Did Link have a life apart from Hyrule? There's no way the blond just grew up training the entirety of his life.</p><p>What did he do in that other life? It wouldn't be easy to figure out, but maybe if Revali heard that sound again, just maybe, he could learn.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>